


When I died, I didn’t think I would be stuck with you

by hello_i_like_bread, hothoney



Category: Assassins - Sondheim/Weidman
Genre: Gen, Tagging this is hell, everyone hates the balladeer, i spent half an hour tagging this, might be some development but no real plot, more of an “always sunny” thing, no ships, proprietor is a disappointed parent half the time, the assassins are just vibing, theres no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_i_like_bread/pseuds/hello_i_like_bread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothoney/pseuds/hothoney
Summary: The afterlife is weird when the people in it are stuck in a hell-like carnival and they all attempted murder.This is something we wrote for fun, but we do have a world set up.I also don’t approve/condone the actions the assassins took. But that should be obvious.
Relationships: Balladeer (assassins) & Charles Guiteau, Balladeer (assassins) & Giuseppe Zangara, Balladeer (assassins) & John Hinckley Jr., Balladeer (assassins) & John Wilkes Booth, Balladeer (assassins) & Lee Harvey Oswald, Balladeer (assassins) & Leon Czolgosz, Balladeer (assassins) & Lynette “Squeaky” Fromme, Balladeer (assassins) & Samuel Byck, Balladeer (assassins) & Sara Jane Moore, Charles Guiteau & Giuseppe Zangara, Charles Guiteau & John Hinckley Jr., Charles Guiteau & Leon Czolgosz, Charles Guiteau & Lynette “Squeaky” Fromme, Charles Guiteau & Samuel Byck, Charles Guiteau & Sara Jane, Giuseppe Zangara & John Hinckley Jr., Giuseppe Zangara & Samuel Byck, John Wilkes Booth & Charles Guiteau, John Wilkes Booth & Giuseppe Zangara, John Wilkes Booth & John Hinckley Jr., John Wilkes Booth & Lee Harvey Oswald, John Wilkes Booth & Leon Czolgosz, John Wilkes Booth & Lynette “Squeaky” Fromme, John Wilkes Booth & Samuel Byck, John Wilkes Booth & Sara Jane Moore, Lee Harvey Oswald & Charles Guiteau, Lee Harvey Oswald & Giuseppe Zangara, Lee Harvey Oswald & John Hinckley Jr., Lee Harvey Oswald & Leon Czolgosz, Lee Harvey Oswald & Lynette “Squeaky” Fromme, Lee Harvey Oswald & Samuel Byck, Lee Harvey Oswald & Sara Jane Moore, Leon Czolgosz & Giuseppe Zangara, Leon Czolgosz & John Hinckley Jr., Leon Czolgosz & Lynette “Squeaky” Fromme, Leon Czolgosz & Samuel Byck, Leon Czolgosz & Sara Jane Moore, Lynette “Squeaky” Fromme & Giuseppe Zangara, Lynette “Squeaky” Fromme & John Hinckley Jr., Lynette “Squeaky” Fromme & Samuel Byck, Lynette “Squeaky” Fromme & Sara Jane Moore, Proprietor (assassins) & Charles Guiteau, Proprietor (assassins) & Giuseppe Zangara, Proprietor (assassins) & John Hinckley Jr, Proprietor (assassins) & John Wilkes Booth, Proprietor (assassins) & Lee Harvey Oswald, Proprietor (assassins) & Leon Czolgosz, Proprietor (assassins) & Lynette “Squeaky” Fromme, Proprietor (assassins) & Samuel Byck, Proprietor (assassins) & Sara Jane Moore, Samuel Byck & John Hinckley Jr., Sara Jane Moore & Giuseppe Zangara, Sara Jane Moore & John Hinckley Jr., Sara Jane Moore & Samuel Byck, The Balladeer & The Proprietor (Assassins)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	When I died, I didn’t think I would be stuck with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Chapters Planned  
> /Not Completely Final\

1\. The Balladeer and Proprietor hang out off-hours when Byck catches them performing 'Razzle Dazzle' from Chicago, the last musical he got to see before his death. They decide to put on the play to cheer him up, but things quickly go south when Sara can't remember her lines, Squeaky realizes she's tone-deaf, Czolgosz gets paralyzing stage-fright, and Booth attempts to secure a lead role... by any means necessary.

2\. In a prequel chapter, the assassins get tired of sleeping on the cold, hard ground outside the Big Top, especially with the dangerous weather caused by the Jeremy Bearimy paradox. As they get started on building shelter, Zangara and Byck find catharsis in selling trailers in exchange for items, Oswald labors through Booth's increasingly ridiculous demands for their home, and Squeaky and Sara can't get their tent up.

3\. The Proprietor gives the assassins the opportunity to choose one thing to be added to the carnival. Everyone starts arguing and fighting about what to add. The assassins ruining their relationships with others a tiny bit more, as they try to explain why their choice is best. Meanwhile the Balladeer tries to avoid the fighting and keep the peace.

4\. The assassins find Hinckley's escape plan from the carnival and demand to get in on the action. The group steals the Balladeer's truck and take off for an exit; Guiteau and Squeaky sabotage the trip as they compete for the title of group wild-card, Booth and Hinckley fight over being the navigator, and the assassins start to realize just how weird the carnival's landscape is. Meanwhile, The Proprietor and a very angry Balladeer track them down.


End file.
